


our sailing ship

by eofiyv



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Seijuurou, kapal karam, dan obsesi untuk menguasai dunia bukanlah pepaduan yang bagus. Orang ini tentu butuh obat supaya tidak menjadi semakin absurd—apa? [Akashi/Kuroko untuk #EventGarisMiring dan #Love4NOTP] #KarenaAKAKUROpantasbahagia





	our sailing ship

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost dari Fanfiction.net

**Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

[Akashi Seijuurou / Kuroko Tetsuya]

standard warning applied. beware of ooc-ness and crispy humor.

.

.

 **Summary:** Seijuurou, kapal karam, dan obsesi untuk menguasai dunia bukanlah pepaduan yang bagus. Orang ini tentu butuh obat supaya tidak menjadi semakin absurd—apa?

Untuk **challenge Love4NOTP /** #karenaAKAKUROpantasbahagia dan **Event Garis Miring**

* * *

Hari itu adalah Minggu pagi yang tenang saat tiba-tiba Seijuurou berkata, "Aku ingin menguasai dunia."

Tetsuya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang ia baca atau memindahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar di dada (tidak) bidang Seijuurou. Akhir bulan, Seijuurou memang punya kebiasaan untuk kumat. Kumatnya Seijuurou bisa terlihat manis andai saja tidak dibarengi dengan kekehan-kekehan mengerikan yang jika semakin lama dibiarkan, akan berubah menjadi tawa nista macam antagonis klise komik-komik fantasi.

Omong-omong, ini kelima kalinya Seijuurou bilang ia ingin menguasai dunia bulan ini. Mungkin alih-alih menjadikan topik ini sebagai bahan obrolan sore di mana keduanya bisa saling berdebat dan saling hina, mereka seharusnya mulai menyusun rencana. Barangkali ini waktunya untuk membawa konsep absurd itu menuju kenyataan.

Yah, jangan heran—tabiat kekasihnya memang seperti ini.

"Dunia ini…," Seijuurou menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Rasanya semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Lihat oknum-oknum seperti mereka, memberi contoh buruk bagi generasi muda." Seijuurou menunjuk sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah asyik bermesraan di layar kaca dengan jari kakinya.

 _Yang semakin hari semakin aneh itu kamu, Seijuurou-kun._ Tetsuya membatin. _Tapi aku tetap cinta sih—bagaimana bisa tidak, kan?_

Tapi, kali ini juga, Tetsuya memaklumi keanehannya.

Televisi menampilkan dorama yang dibenci pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sepenuh hati, meski Tetsuya tahu alasannya lebih karena kapal yang diusung kekasihnya (yang membuatnya rela duduk manis tiap minggu pagi, membuatkan _fanpage_ di internet, juga menggunakan kemampuan bermain biolanya untuk video-video yang didedikasikan pada pasangan homo berambut pirang dan berambut biru gelap itu)…

…karam begitu saja pada episode ini. Tetsuya pikir ia baru saja melihat tangisan maskulin di sudut mata Seijuurou.

"Ugh, rasanya aku ingin sekali menebas tokoh-tokoh penikung itu _sekarang._ Mereka mengingatkanku pada kita dulu—saat ayahku memaksa perjodohan bodoh itu dan bah kenapa rasanya aku jadi kesal sekali tiba-tiba, itu kan sudah sangat lama."

Seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah berada dalam masa PMS, tapi Tetsuya tidak akan bilang.

Omong-omong mendengar kata menebas entah mengapa Tetsuya jadi sedikit watir. Pikirannya melayang pada set katana antik yang terbungkus rapi dalam kotak kaca di ruang keluarga sana. Hadiah pernikahan keluarga Seijuurou yang diyakini menyimpan hawa-hawa mistik khas seseorang yang kehilangan kepala di medan perang. Roh si pedang yang marah bisa saja terbangun karena kata _menebas,_ dan merasuki Seijuurou untuk membantai para tetangga ...

... meski tanpa perlu dirasuki pun, Seijuurou memang sudah mengerikan dari sananya. Terutama saat kapalnya karam. Tapi, memangnya, siapa yang tidak begitu?

"Aku ingin menjadi raja di dunia ini, dan kau jadi ratuku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mematikan televisi, lelah. "Kita buat dorama kita sendiri. Pasangan absolut, tidak akan karam. Yang mencoba menikung akan kupesankan tiket ke dunia sana. Kita akan menguasai jagat perfiksian."

"Sst, Seijuurou-kun, sepertinya kau benar-benar perlu obat." Tetsuya menutup bukunya, dan naik ke pangkuan Seijuurou.

"Obat apa?"

"Obat supaya tidak menjadi _haters_ yang asin." Tetsuya mengecup bibirnya. Dan ouch, yang barusan itu rasanya sedikit menusuk. Seijuurou pria dewasa, tentu ia tak berniat melakukan sesuatu seperti itu—kan?

Yah, pria dewasa kan juga manusia yang mungkin kehilangan kendali. Terutama jika diduduki seperti ini.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau ingin menggodaku, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Seijuurou menggerutu, ekspresi wajahnya bicara seolah ia baru saja melakukan hal paling memalukan di dunia—dan bisa jadi memang begitu, "aku sedang baper, Tetsuya. Jangan menabur garam di atas lukaku."

 _Sepertinya Seijuurou-kun terlalu banyak membaca fanfiksi,_ Tetsuya menyimpulkan. Yah, bukannya ia tidak tahu apa saja isi ponsel Seijuurou.

"Makanya kau itu memang butuh obat, Seijuurou-kun." Supaya kembali waras, batin Tetsuya sembari memeluk leher Seijuurou, "Daripada mencoba menguasai dunia atau jagat pertelevisian, bagaimana kalau mencoba menguasaiku saja? Aku tidak akan melawan dengan mudah. Tidak kali ini."

Mungkin Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya yang tidak waras di sini.

Karena, serius? Duduk dengan wajah ambigu seperti itu di atas pangkuan Seijuurou yang tengah menggila? Rasa sebalnya perlahan mulai hilang, digantikan sesuatu semacam— _hoo Tetsuya berani sekali, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa jalan besok pagi._

 _Atau jangan-jangan malah aku yang besok kesusahan berjalan_?—tidak, tidak. Akashi menggeleng. Itu mengerikan. Namanya Akashi, bukan Ukeshi.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu." Seijuurou dengan senang hati mengalah. Tetsuya di hadapannya, dengan mata sewarna langit yang terlihat liar serta rona merah di pipi, seringai kemenangan tipis dan apapun itu, yang intinya membuat ekspresinya sangat gulat- _able_ , nampak seribu kali jauh lebih baik dibanding pasangan tak jadi dalam dorama yang takkan pernah ingin ia tonton lagi itu (sekali-kali, mungkin, hanya untuk memeriksa interaksi macam apa yang akan terjadi di antara keduanya setelah ini… karena kautahu, seorang _fanboy_ tidak akan menyerah begitu saja).

Meraup bibir Tetsuya dengan rakus, Seijuurou tersenyum iblis. Pagi ini ia benar-benar menang banyak. Memangnya siapa yang bilang bahwa ia sesedih itu karena kapal imajinernya karam? Pasukan internet yang dipimpinnya tidak akan mundur semudah itu, tentu. Lagipula, sebagai seorang _fanboy_ profesional, hatinya sudah cukup bebal akan goncangan-goncangan macam itu.

Tapi Tetsuya yang minta dikuasai seperti ini. Hm. Hmm. Hingga sore menjelang nanti, mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama. Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat, sangat manis.

Bagaimana pun, mereka kapal yang takkan pernah ia izinkan untuk karam.

**end**


End file.
